Glad I Came
by ronluver
Summary: This is my newest story. It is an entirely different approach. There is no outspoken Romance but it is felt by the two characters if you know what i mean. I think it is good and worth your time to read it. So please do.


Glad I Came  
  
It was the dream team's sixth year. The one where everything would seem right, at least to them. They had all matured in their own ways and at their own paces. Harry had finally come to grips with reality and realized that Voldemort was out there and that he could in fact hurt him. Ron had begun to show his emotions, he was more worried than the others were, because he could lose both Harry AND Hermione. Since Hermione was a muggle-born, of course. Hermione on the other hand had become more relaxed around schoolwork and seemed more worried over Harry and Ron.  
  
The truth was that Voldemort was very strong now and had been going on mass killing sprees with the Death Eaters over the summer. It seemed that his goal was to rid the world of every muggle and muggle-born witch or wizard there was. The three of them were never out of each other's sight long. They all basically had the same schedules, except for Divination and Arthmitcy of course. Hermione was a perfect, as if there was any doubt.  
  
Soon there days became more and more busy, and Ron lost track of Harry (He was Quidditch captain) and Hermione too, with her being a perfect and all. The days were fine but it was the nights that bothered Ron. Since Fred and George left and with Harry and Hermione so busy Ron had no one to talk to in the Common Room. Ron was sitting there alone again one night when to his surprise Hermione came in and sat down beside him.   
  
"Ron what's wrong?" she asked quietly.  
  
Ron looked at her for awhile before answering. She looked so tired and so…so stressed that he didn't want to add to her problems.  
  
"Nothing." He said grinning slightly. For some strange reason, Ron found that he didn't want to take his eyes off her tired white face. She's so pretty. The thought popped into his head without warning and made him feel strangely happy.  
  
"Sorry Ron I'd sit with you longer, but I'm just so tired, I'm going up to bed."  
  
"It's ok." Ron answered.  
  
Ron watched her as she went up the stairs and into the girl's domenities. Ron went up to bed shortly after, feeling more contented then he had in a long time.  
  
The next day, however Hermione was no where to be found. Ron met up with Harry later that day in Charms, where he found Harry half-asleep on top of his textbook.  
  
"Harry, Harry! Wake-up!" Ron urged shaking him awake. "Harry where's Hermione!"  
  
"Uh. What? Oh. Ron, I haven't seen her since breakfast, she had gotten some letter or something, I think, and then she just went rushing off. I thought she was upset or something but then I just figured that she had forgotten something in the Common Room, and no I haven't seen her since."  
  
Ron barely listened to him as he rushed out the door and into the hallways. He rushed up to the Common Room, and found that Hermione wasn't there. Ginny however, was.   
  
"Ginny, Ginny! Where's Hermione?" Ron half shouted as he stepped through the portrait, and scared some first years into hysterics.  
  
"Ron don't do that! You scared me!" I don't know where she is the last time I saw her she was rushing outside like some crazed lunatic. I have no idea where she went. Besides…"  
  
Ron left Ginny in mid-sentence as he bolted from the room and out onto the grounds. He ran around for twenty minutes before pausing to catch his breath. When he did he heard the sounds of muffled sobbing coming from behind the tree.  
He looked over and there sat Hermione with her head on her arms crying uncontrollably.  
  
Without even thinking Ron walked over to her and sat down beside her and put his arms around her. Hermione looked up but continued to cry.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" Ron asked gently.  
  
"Hermione just shook her head and handed him a piece of paper. Ron picked it up slowly; afraid of what it might say. Nothing could have prepared him for what was inside this letter it read:   
  
To Miss Hermione Granger,   
We are sorry to inform you that your parents have been killed recently by Voldemort with the use of the Avada Kavade Curse. Our deepest sympathy to you.  
The Ministry of Magic  
  
  
  
"Hermione I had no idea! I'm so sorry. That stupid bloody idiot!" Ron said for lack of better words. Not sure of what to do he just put his arms around her and hugged her to him. He decided the best thing to do would be to let her cry herself out, which she did in the next ten minutes or so.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said lifting her face up a bit. "Thank you for coming. I thought everyone didn't care… I mean I went right past Harry and Ginny, they never seemed to notice that I was crying."  
  
"Your welcome. I would have noticed. I mean I don't think its fair that you should have to face this kind of pain alone. Then when you weren't there I got kind of nervous with He-Who, I mean Voldemort so strong, and I thought that for some reason if you were alone that he would hurt you, but I won't let him. I won't!" Ron said sternly.  
  
"Oh Ron, it's not fair! What does he have against muggles anyway?" Hermione asked him as she laid her head on his shoulder. This was quite unusual, because Herminoe would never lay her head on anyone shoulder in normal circumstances.  
  
Ron didn't see any problem with it and he in turn stroked her hair as he softly answered " I don't know, Mione, I just don't know."  
  
They stayed like that under the tree, until the sun went down. Nothing happened between them and no confessions were made but they both knew that their relationship with one another had just changed forever.  
  
Perhaps it had changed for the better.  
  
A/N: Ok what do ya think? Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters or ideas, or anything at all!  



End file.
